


Muriel Week 2018

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Muriel week, cute fluff, our big boi needs more love and attention, will add tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: 7 chapters all about Muriel for his birthday as prompted by thearcanaweek on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Muriel sat beside the fire, Inanna beside him, as he whittled away at a piece of wood with his knife. Today was his birthday. He usually treated this day as any other day, but Asra always insisted on getting him something, from a stolen piece of cake when they were kids to little trinkets he picked up on his travels. In fact, Asra was probably on his way here right now. 

Inanna's ears perked up just before there was a knock on the door. Asra never knocked. He just walked right in. Muriel was about to just ignore whoever was there when a voice called out from the other side of the door. 

"Muriel? I know you're inside. I have a gift for you. Just let me drop it off inside and I'll be on my way." It was Ramona, Asra's and Julian's love. He sighed, set his things aside, and stood up to let her in. She smiled upon seeing him, a basket on her hip. 

"Thanks. I'll just set this on the table." Ramona set the basket down and showed him what was inside. 

"I know you don't quite like company, so I won't be long. Asra should be here soon - he had something to get from the market. I have a few things here that Asra said you needed. Also, I heard it was your birthday, so I made you a cake." She unwrapped a loaf of sweet cake from the cloth around it. The cake looked delicious. Muriel couldn't remember the last time he had cake. Or at least one that wasn't stolen from the Baker. Though any memories involving Ramona always involved good food. 

"Thank you." Muriel said. The cake smelled good, and was still warm from the oven. 

"No problem. You're Asra's best friend, practically his brother. That makes you family, whether you like it or not." Ramona gently nudged him and thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. It was then that Asra entered the hut. 

"Ramona!" Asra grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." Ramona kissed him on the cheek. 

"I was actually on my way out. I just stopped by to give Muriel his gift." Ramona turned back towards Muriel. "I hope you enjoy the cake. Happy birthday!" Ramona barely took two steps out the door before she heard it. 

"Wait." Ramona stopped and looked back. Muriel was looking away, but he clearly spoke to her. "Would... would you like to stay?" he asked. Ramona smiled. 

"I would love to."


	2. Friend

It was rare for Muriel and Asra to be separated, but Asra had been visiting that girl in town and Muriel was out hunting when the storm hit. More than likely, Asra would take cover in the girl's aunt's shop. Lucky for Muriel, he found a cave to take shelter in. He skinned the rabbit he had caught earlier and roasted the meat over a little fire he built. 

There was a flash of lightning and a deep rumbling of thunder when something came hobbling into the cave. It was a wolf. Muriel could see that she was injured, blood matting the fur on her leg. Muriel frowned, the poor thing. Muriel cut away part of the rabbit he was cooking, then carefully approached the wolf. She watched him with weary yellow eyes. He set the meat within her reach and backed away. 

Muriel ducked out of the cave and grabbed some nearby wild herbs that he knew were good for healing. He used two rocks and rain water to crush them into a paste and cut a strip of fabric from his tunic. 

Back at the cave, Muriel saw that the wolf was eating the food he offered her. He approached her carefully, speaking softly. 

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you." Muriel gently brushed away dark fur to examine her injury. It didn't look too bad, but it probably hurt her a lot. The herb paste he had made should help. He applied it, then wrapped the strip of fabric around the wounded leg. When that was done, he backed away again, sitting by the fire. He ate his meager meal then sat back, stoking the fire. 

As the night went on, he began to doze off. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but the rain was still pouring, creating a soothing sound throughout the forest. It was downright stupid to fall asleep with a wild animal nearby. However injured, she was still a safety risk. But his fatigue won out and Muriel closed his eyes. 

Come morning, he woke to a big surprise. The morning air was chilly and his fire had gone out. He might not have froze to death, but it was still very uncomfortable. At least, it would have if it weren't for the warmth coming from the wolf curled against him. She must have kept him warm all night. A soft smile touched his lips. He reached a hand up to gently pet her dark fur. 

This wolf was different, he felt. He helped her, she helped him. She opened her eyes and gazed at Muriel. She lapped at his face gently, like a mother looking after her pup. 

"Is that what I am? Your pup?" Muriel asked her. She gave a whine and dropped her head to lay against his shoulder. Muriel huffed out a laugh. Did he just get adopted by a wolf? Regardless, he needed to get back to the hut. He sat up and checked that all his supplies were there. The wolf sat, watching him. He figured if she was going to be around him a lot, she should have a name. Only one name stood out in his mind - whether he thought of it himself or if she told it to him, he didn't know, but it seemed to fit her, so he went with it. 

"Come along... Inanna."


	3. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manny is the new OC I have planned for Muriel's route. Manny's face claim is Oscar Miranda if you need a visual.

Muriel didn't like people. That knowledge was obvious for anyone who knew him. People hadn't been kind to him as a young orphan boy and they hadn't been kind when he was known as the Scourge of the South. His treatment by other people was so bad, he asked for a curse for all to forget him as soon as he left their sight. He lived alone in a hut in the middle of the woods. This was how he'd rather live. 

Away from people. 

Alone. 

Asra was his only friend, aside from Inanna, but lately, Muriel had been feeling... something. Perhaps it had something to do with Asra's announcement that they were expecting a child? To him, Asra would always be the small boy from the beach. The sweet boy he had met all those years ago. But to hear that that boy is soon to be a parent? It came as quite a shock. Time seemed to sit still here in the forest. Days and months and years went by in solitude, with only constant chores and Asra's occasional visit to focus on. 

But there are moments. Moments where he wonders what it would feel like to have someone there, like Asra has. He doubted he'd be a very good spouse or even a good father, but some days he couldn't help but imagine all the possibilities. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. 

... 

Muriel sat staring into the fireplace, his cheeks flaring red every time his mind wandered. He met someone today. Usually, that was a moment of pure torture for him, but this time felt different. 

He went to visit Asra, but he realized too late that they had company. It seemed that Ramona found some remaining family members and reconnected. They were twins: Manny and Marisol. He was invited to eat with them and while he would have turned and run, the smell of Ramona's cooking made his stomach growl. It's been a long time since he last had an actual meal that he didn't get from the forest. He could handle a few minutes more if he had food. 

The cousins were very nice, especially Manny. He was very kind to him and understood when he didn't answer his questions. It seemed Manny's daughter couldn't speak at all, but she didn't let that stop her. She ran around the house, playing with her little cousins. Manny had lost his wife a few years ago, when the last of the plague hit Nopal. Recently, they left their little rancho to reconnect with family and possibly move to Vesuvia. 

Manny was... very handsome. He had a round face and a body that showed he both worked hard and ate well. And he had such kind brown eyes. Muriel was sure his face was currently as red as Julian's hair. Thinking of Manny made his stomach twist into knots. He knew he was being ridiculous, but... Muriel sighed. He stood up and looked in his herb storage. He took out myrrh and other herbs and put them into a small satchel. He usually hated people, but this one... he hated a little less than normal. 

He spent most of his time alone. But maybe... Maybe he didn't have to be so alone anymore?


	4. Myrrh

When Muriel gained his curse, he learned that myrrh counteracts the effects. So long as someone had the substance somewhere on them, they will remember him. Asra seemed to be the only one who didn't need it. Everyone else who knew him got small sachets filled with myrrh and other protective herbs. Nadia has one, Ramona and Julian had one. And somehow, the mysterious old lady who always was at their house had one. 

Muriel held the newest one in his hand. He stood in the alley across from the old magic shop. Asra and his family had long since moved out, but someone new had moved in. Manny, his daughter, and Manny's sister had moved in. It was their childhood home and they were excited no one had taken up residence in it yet. They moved in immediately, their few belongings now taking up what had once been Asra's shop. 

Muriel's heart beat fast. He didn't know why. All he had to do was drop the sachet on the door step. It was early morning and no one was about. Even if someone saw him, they'd forget as soon as he walked away. But this time... he was giving one to someone he just met. 

Muriel took a deep, calming breath and lumbered up to the house. He set the little bag down, then disappeared down the alley from which he came. 

... 

"Let me help." Ramona had a child on her hip as she reached for a jar high on a shelf. Muriel grabbed it for her and set it on the counter. 

"Thank you, sweetie." Ramona commented. She took a pinch of the fragrant herb inside and dropped it into the pot on the stove. She gave it a few stirs before turning to talk to Muriel. 

"You've made quite the impression on Manny. He can't stop talking about you." Ramona said with a smile. Muriel looked away, hiding the blush that formed whenever he thought of the other man. "And little Alejandra was excited to know there was someone out there who was just like her." Muriel turned his face back to her, curiosity shining in his eyes. 

Alejandra was a sweet girl. She was very polite and spoke through a series of hand gestures, translated by her father. She liked chickens and pigs and missed the ones they kept back in Nopal. She even carried around a stuffed chicken doll with her everywhere. 

"You know, since you don't like speaking to people, maybe you should learn sign language? I'm sure Manny could teach you." Ramona suggested. 

That... That wasn't a bad idea, actually. 

Muriel watched Ramona scoop the fragrant liquid into little molds, where they cooled into bars of soap. The scent of chamomile and myrrh filled the house and it didn't take Muriel three guesses as to who the soap was for. Ramona packed each soap in a little bag and tied it with a ribbon. 

"I'm going to drop off some soap at their house. You can come with me if you want." Ramona settled her child onto her other hip and walked out the door with the soap. 

"... Only for your protection." Muriel scowled.


	5. Gladiator

Stepping back into the Coliseum, Muriel felt the pain of every last terrible memory he had of that horrible place. But, like always, he was doing this for Asra. 

Back then, Lucio threatened to hurt Asra if Muriel didn't fight for him in the arena. Every scar, every senseless kill was for Asra's protection. Now, Asra's life was in jeopardy once again - convicted of being an accomplice to Lucio's murder. If that were true, Asra should be hailed as a hero, not put on trial. Lucio was nothing but a plague on this city. 

Nerves froze him in place. Asra had called him to help, but the creeping feeling of dread settled in his stomach. What if Asra got hurt? What if he hurt Asra? The fight was supposed to be a distraction, to get out of what would more than likely be a hanging. He commended Nadia for trying a more civilized form of Justice, but with those monsters in her court, her attempts were essentially futile. 

Muriel tried to steel himself for what he was about to do, but the roar of the crowd was deafening. He had no weapon, he refused any and all the offered weapons. He wanted zero chance that he might hurt Asra. 

Asra and Julian, dressed in their gladiator costumes, played up the crowd, getting them to focus on them, rather than the nearly-trembling ex-gladiator. Muriel played his part, but only at a fraction of what he might have done if his life depended on it. If he really tried, Asra and Julian wouldn't stand a chance. 

Asra's magic was strong. It could more than handle Muriel's strength. This showed when Asra shattered the plank he had been using as a prop. But one of the pieces sliced Asra's lip. Muriel froze at the sight of blood. He tried so hard to keep Asra from getting hurt, always has. Now Asra got hurt because of him. Asra snapped him out of his fear by shattering the shackle around his neck. 

It felt odd, not having it on anymore. Somewhat freeing, as well. But now was not the time to mull over the feeling. He was in the middle of a fight. He raised his fist, ready to strike and trying to keep his trembling at a minimum, when he heard Ramona shout out. Then stupid, stupid Julian jumped in front of Asra. He felt the cracking force of his fist hitting skull. Julian was knocked out cold. 

It was then that Nadia shut down the bloodthirsty crowd. Julian lost. There was no more need for bloodshed. He was thankful for that, and used the cover of the crowd to disappear. He needed a LOT of time alone after this to convince his brain that this was the last time. He wasn't a gladiator anymore. He was free.


	6. Shadow

It was almost comical, seeing the giant Muriel with his tiny little silent shadow. Ever since... well, dating isn't quite the word... Since he and Manny began _co-existing_ with each other, Manny's daughter, Alejandra hardly ever left his side. She was a very curious girl who always wanted to help. He taught her to fish and it absolutely delighted her to watch him catch fish with his bare hands. He showed her how to forage for food and what was and wasn't edible. 

She taught him how to make her papa's spicy chicken soup and was impressed by his ability to eat it without so much as a blink. Even her own papa commented on its spiciness and lesser men have literally cried for water (like Tío Julian). She taught him sign language, with help from Manny. The silent communication was a godsend for Muriel. Now, he could communicate without saying a word. 

The two sat in the shade of a pine tree, eating wild berries they had picked in the forest, and just soaking in the sounds and smells of the land around them. Alejandra noticed some flowers growing nearby. Clusters of tiny white flowers. Forget-me-nots. She plucked one of the clusters and offered it to Muriel. He accepted it, thanking her. She picked her own and tucked it behind her ear. 

_These are your favorite flowers, right?_ Alejandra signed. 

_Yes. You remembered?_ Muriel signed back. 

_How can I forget?_ Alejandra replied, a big smile on her face. Muriel frowned. 

_Was that supposed to be a joke?_ He asked. Alejandra grinned, her eyes sparkling with mirth. He shook his head, his lips twitching once. 

Muriel quite liked his little shadow. She was easy to get along with. She didn't judge, didn't cower from him. She and her father were nothing but sweet and patient, occasionally giving him a well-needed nudge or giving him space. They always had a smile for him and a helping hand. 

_Let's go, Shadow. Your papa will be worried if we stay out too long._ Alejandra looked like she didn't want to leave quite yet, but she stood up, dusted off her skirt, and held onto his hand. Her hand could barely wrap around a couple of his fingers and his palm completely covered her entire hand, but it was a comforting gesture as they walked hand-in-hand through the forest trails. 

... 

The shadows were long as Manny and Muriel sat in the small backyard. They had just eaten and now were just enjoying each other's company. Alejandra was at her cousin's house, having a sleepover, so it was just them two at the little shop. 

There has been something Muriel had wanted to do, unfortunately, he was too nervous and Manny was too polite to initiate it first. He and Manny had been spending time together for a full year, now, and that is all they've done. Spend time together. Muriel trusted Manny, trusted Alejandra, and that was huge for him. He wanted to show his gratitude, to show Manny just how much he cared for him. 

"Manny, I... There's something I..." Muriel felt tongue tied, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Is everything okay?" Manny asked. 

"Yes. I just wanted to..." Oh, fuck it. He was better with actions, rather than words. Muriel approached Manny, dropped to his knees and pulled Manny into a kiss. 

The kiss was quick and sweet, and once parted, both men had red cheeks. Manny cupped Muriel's cheek, thumb stroking softly over his scars. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Manny said. And in the dying light of the setting sun, they kissed again.


	7. Chickens

Muriel frowned as he held the poor, sick chicken in his arms. She hadn't been feeling well lately. He'd give her something to make her feel better, but he couldn't if he didn't know exactly what was wrong. All he could really do for now was sit with her and hope she got better. The chicken let out a sound like a whine. Like it was a baby, he cradled the chicken to his chest and softly began to sing to it. 

Muriel wasn't the greatest singer. If he wasn't alone, he never would have tried this, but he had a memory, nearly faded, of himself. He was sick in bed and a sweet voice sang this same lullaby to him. It was one of his few happy memories. 

Asra came in silently, while Muriel was lost in thought. The door shut, silencing Muriel immediately. He stared at Asra, who smiled. 

"Muri, I didn't know you could sing-"

"You heard nothing!"

... 

It was spring, when most animals started having babies. This included the chickens that scratched around the hut in the forest. While most of the hens had a small handful of fluffy yellow chicks trailing them, one seemed to have lost its way. It chirped pitifully as it hopped about, calling out for a mother that just wouldn't come to its rescue. 

Muriel and Alejandra found it while gathering food. Alejandra scooped it up in her hands, cradling it close. They searched for its mother, showing it to the other hens, but none of them would take it in. Alejandra pointed to herself, then the chick, then made the sign for "mother": _I will be its mother, now._

When they got back to the hut, she showed her papa what they found. 

"You found a baby chicken? What are you gonna name it?" Alejandra thought about it for a minute. Then, it hit her. 

_His name is Tabasco._

Muriel admired Alejandra's dedication in taking care of Tabasco. She made him a little home from a box lined in grass, fed him, and kept him warm. In return, the chick followed her everywhere. Little Shadow had a shadow of her own, now. 

As Tabasco got bigger, he began living up to his name. He was a feisty thing, eating the bugs from the garden and fearlessly chasing away crows and other animals. He was protective of Alejandra and squawked at people who got too close, especially the boy from next door. He always cried. Muriel began to think Tabasco was her familiar, the way they were inseparable. 

... 

Asra watched as Alejandra played with Tabasco. The image reminded him of when he and Muriel took care of the chickens when they were younger. 

"Hey, Muri. Remember that time I caught you singing to that chi-"

"That never happened!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I've wanted to name an animal Tabasco for a very long time. I think it's cute. Also, Muriel singing to a chicken? Super duper cute! 
> 
> I enjoyed Muriel week. I don't usually write about him, so I hope I did him justice. Also this week gave me an excuse to write more about Manny and Alejandra. Come Portia week, I'll write more about Manny's twin, Marisol.


End file.
